No me lo digas con flores
by saly arlelt
Summary: Lovino Vargas es un estudiante de la Eitoku, una escuela de alumneos millonarios. La familia de Lovino tiene muchos porblemas economicos, pero, ¿Que pasara cuando Lovino se tope con F4, los alumnos mas ricos? ¿El dinero lo puede todo? ¿Lograra alguien llegar a su corazon? Spamano / Prumano, basado en un dorama, Hana Yori Dango. YAOI.


**~¡Buenas tardes a todo el mundo!~ **Antes que nada, decir que este fic no es original mio, si no basado en un dorama que esta basado en en manga, _"__**Hana Yori Dango".**_He decidido hacerlo porque me parece que esta historia es muy buena, y porque en cuanto he visto a la prota he pensado, LOVINO. Es Yaoi, por lo que si no gusta no leais, (aunque no haya conocido todavia a nadie que le guste hetalia pero no el yaoi de ella XDD)

Para finalizar, querria aclarar que este fic lo subire mucho mas rapido que el de **Take me out!, **ya que este va a pasar a ser mensual (take me out!) porque no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir ;A; (como he explicado en el capitulo de **Fobias** nwn)

Espero que os guste, por otra parte decir que NADA de esto es mio XDDDD Como si fuera mio vaya

**~NO ME LO DIGAS CON FLORES~**

·

·

·

"¿Porqué?"

En la mesa de al lado, una chica sacaba su libreta de un bolso Vuitonni.

"¿Por-què?"

Si, los relojes también brillaban en toda la estancia, con preferencia de marca Piaget.

"¿Porque? ¿Porque?"

Y los anillos de diamantes no faltaban.

"¿Porque Gucci? ¿Porque Channel? ¿Porque Vuitonni?"

Las chicas de la mesa de su lado hablaban sobre lo que iban a comprar después de clase.

"¡¿Porque hay tantas cosas de marca en la escuela?!"

Desde la ventana se veía como coches iban llegando a la entrada.

"¿Porque incluso los estudiantes tienen chófer?"

Y ahora llegaba un limusina blanca...

"¡Esto es ridículo!"

"Estoy cansado de ver las mismas cosas durante dos años. La Eitoku es una escuela para ricos. Una escuela privada que va desde el Jardín de Infancia, hasta la Escuela superior."

-¡Increíble! ¿Donde compraste este accesorio para el teléfono móvil?

-En las Vegas. Me contó mucho comprarlo porque es una edición limitada.

-¿Eh? Me hubiera gustado conseguirlo...

-Que lástima...

"Mirándolos bien no se para que vienen a la escuela."

El profesor entro en el aula, y todos se callaron.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días profesor.

-Pasaros estas hojas. Hoy hay examen del viaje de estudio.

Lovino abrió mucho los ojos, ¿un examen? ¿En serio?

"Desde que, una persona normal como yo, entró en esta escuela, mi vida se ha vuelto muy agitada"

-¡TARGETA ROJA!

Todo el mundo levantó la mirada, congelando todos sus movimientos.

En la zona de taquillas, un chico temblaba de miedo.

-¡TARGETA ROJA!

En su taquilla, una targeta roja, se veía perfectamente. _"From F4"_

-¡Atención a todo el mundo, a Kimoto Takayuki de 2A le han puesto una targeta roja!

El profesor se levanto en seco.

-¡La evaluación se termina por ahora!

Salió corriendo de la clase, gritando;

-¡Vamos a por Kimoto!

Todo el mundo se levantó de su asiento, saliendo de la clase.

El pobre Kimoto Takayuki corría por las escaleras inútilmente Todos le habían acorralado ya.

-¡Dejadme en paz!

Y Lovino, en clase, con la cabeza entre las manos, suspiraba, cansado de la situación.

-¿Lovino? No estoy muy seguro pero, ¿No deberíamos seguirlos?

"Este estudiante de intercambio no se entera de nada. Realmente lamentara el haber venido a esta escuela"

Lovino se levanto, mientras el pobre Matt le seguía La gente corría de un lado a otro como locos, para reunirse luego en la entrada.

-¿Que le pasa a todo el mundo? ¿Que es la targeta roja?

-Esa es la declaración de guerra de los F4

-¿F4?

-Hay cuatro estudiantes en esta escuela llamados _"Flowers 4" _Se suele abreviar como F4. Si alguien los imita, esa persona recibirá la targeta roja. Y sera completamente agredido por el resto de la escuela.

-¿Porque todo el mundo hace caso a los F4?

-Esos chicos son los hijos de familias extremadamente ricas.

-¿Pero no es así todo el mundo en este colegio?

-La diferencia es grande. El colegio obtiene grandes sumas de dinero de sus familias, por tanto incluso los profesores les temen, y sin que se sepa les deja gobernar la escuela.

Llegaron al vestíbulo Todo el mundo estaba escandalizado, y había cuatro sillas en medio de la sala.

-¡Es el F4!- gritó una chica

-Es por eso que nunca los verás con el uniforme de la escuela.- concluyo Lovino, enfadado.

Toda la escuela gritaba "F4" como si su vida dependiera de ello. No paraban de gritar por ellos.

Y se presentaron, avanzando hacia sus asientos.

-Los miembros del F4 son; Francis Bonnefoy. Suele ligar con mujeres casadas diez años mayores que el. A su padre también le gustan las mujeres y es el jefe de varios negocios relacionados con los bajos fondos. Arthur Kirkland. Va a heredar el imperio familiar, y también le gustan mucho las mujeres. Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Su padre es el presidente de una gran corporación, y aunque por lo general este contento, tiene un constante estado de tristeza que siempre ha sido un misterio. Y finalmente Gilbert Beilschmidt. El hijo del mundialmente conocido imperio Beilschmidt. Fundado por su padre, esta ahora controlado por un hombre llamado Iván Braginski, hombre a cargo de Gilbert desde que su padre desapareció. Es el líder de los F4 y dictador de este colegio.

Se acercaron para verles mejor. Gilbert y los demás estaban ya sentados en sus respectivos tronos, y a su alrededor, la gente formaba un circulo.

-Beilschmidt-san, aquí esta Kimoto.

El aludido fue lanzado a los pies de este, envuelto en harina. Casi llorando suplicaba a Gilbert que no le hiciera nada. Este, con sus ojos rojos como el fuego le miro mas de cerca, con cara de superioridad.

-Jugemos.

Se acerco al chico que le había hablando antes, y le miro de arriba abajo, para luego pegarle un puñetazo, mientras la gente se reía A continuación se acerco a Kimoto, mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-No me seas un gallina.

Comenzó a propinarle puñetazos como quien escribe una carta. Todo el mundo le adulaba, gritaba que le dieran mas fuerte, Lovino.. solo le miraba con asco.

Antonio se levanto de la silla. Salio de la sala, pasando por el lado de Gilbert. Por un momento, las miradas de Lovino y él, coincidieron.

Gilbert por su parte continuaba pegando a Kimoto, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara.

Un chico se le acerco por detrás, alabando sus golpes, felicitándole Gilbert solo le propino una patada en la cara.

-Realmente odio a la gente que habla demasiado y no dice nada- dijo, poniéndose bien la chaqueta- Esto es solo una perdida de MI tiempo.

Francis se levanto de su sillón, y comenzó a aplaudir.

-Bien, el juego se ha acabado~

Arthur y Gilbert le siguieron, saliendo de la sala, mientras el resto de estudiantes aplaudían con pasión.

Un trío de chicas solo gritaban por ellos, como las fans de un grupo de música

-¡Eso ha sido alucinante!

Lovino solo se mordió los labios y frunció el cejo. Eso era increíble si. Increíblemente estúpido

Corrió fuera de ese lugar, abriéndose paso entre la gente, para llegar a las escaleras de incendio, que como siempre estaban vacías ¿

-¿Todos esos han perdido la cabeza? ¿Y los F4? !Esos idiotas, llevando un juego como ese tan lejos!

Se asomo a la barandilla, mirando el bosque.

-¡Son tan patéticos, viendo como sus propios amigos reciben una paliza! Esto es increíble.

Su tic en el ojo se notaba cada vez mas, y su puño temblaba. Miro hacia el horizonte y grito con todas la fuerzas que tuvo.

-¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE!

Se calmo un poco, y cerro los ojos. Suspiro otra vez, ese grito le había relajado. Salio otra vez de allí, aún le quedaban clases por hacer.

Lo que no sabía, es que en las escaleras del lado contrario, Antonio Fernández Carriedo le había oído Todo.

* * *

"Debo aguantarlo un año y medio más. A veces odio la vida. Si simplemente pudiera pasar tranquilamente este periodo de tiempo... Ese es mi único deseo."

La profesora hablaba sin parar sobre la historia de la segunda guerra mundial. Los alumnos callaban algunas veces y otras no. Sus lujosos bolígrafos y plumas daban vueltas por el papel.

"Pero..."

* * *

3(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)(/o3o/)3

* * *

Lovino estaba sentado en la trastienda de su trabajo. Por todo el local se apreciaban hierbas y comida típica japonesa.

-¿Eh? La tarjeta roja apareció de nuevo...

-¿Que hizo mal ese chico?

-Estaba comiendo una naranja y el jugo salpico, se metió en el ojo de Beilschmidt.

-¡Ah!

-Los F4 son tan preciosos como las flores, es por eso.

Kiku hizo un muestra de desaprobación con la cabeza mientras limpiaba el cristal del mostrador.

-Y nadie tiene agallas de decirles nada, así que F4 le golpeo.

-Por lo que parece, si haces esas cosas recibirás una paliza

Lovino salió de la trastienda a acompañar a Kiku en su trabajo, trayendo con sí una caja blanca.

-Kiku, come un poco.

-¿Porque lo conservas? Ya esta casi caducado.

-Da igual

-Parece que te lo tomas muy bien.

-Pero luego estaré preocupado por mi estomago.

Los dos rieron a causa de ese comentario.

-No estoy hablando de eso.

Lovino alzo la mirada.

-¿Hmh?

-Es raro que no hicieras nada con esa gente tan apática Cuando yo era pequeño, me protegías si se metían conmigo. Incluso en el jardín de infancia, la escuela primaria y la secundaria. Tumbabas a todo aquel que se metía conmigo. Tu y tus puños.- recordaba, sonriendo- Pero nadie en la Eitoku conoce esa faceta tuya.

-De definitivamente me hace sentir mas violento la idea de darles una lección, y echarlos de la Eitoku. Pero...

* * *

-¡MAMA! ¿Has puesto huevos en la arrocera?

En la cocina, Lovino miraba la arrocera con asombro, mientras su madre, una señora de mediana edad japonesa se le acercaba.

-Si, de cualquier forma necesitas el calor para cocinar los huevos. Ah! Lovino, desde este momento vas a llevar este bento al colegio!

-¡¿EH?!

-Solo sera hasta que te gradúes

-Pero usar este tipo de bentos va a ser un poco...

-Fue un regalo de la abuela cuando me casé.

-¡Llevaba un bonito vestido de novia!- intervino su padre- Como estábamos en Italia y mi madre no tenia buen gusto, escogió el peor- dijo riéndose

-¡Pues a mi me gusta Romulo!

-Ya ya, en Italia era todo mas fácil ¿no? Pues ahora estamos en Japón, y hay bentos mas bonitos- intervino Lovino.

-Vamos hijos! Mañana te pondré los tomates que mas te gusten!

-¿¡Porque tienes que gastar tanto en solo eso!?

-Feliciano, ¡La cena ya esta!

-Ya voy! Ve~

Todos se sentaron a la mesa, y Romulo saco una botella de vino.

-Ya es suficiente por hoy, ¡quiero que me dure tres días mas!

-Pero papa, no decías que solo ibas a beber una botella por semana?- replico Feliciano

-Si, pero me quiero probar a mi mismo. ¡Una botella en diez días!

-¡Eso es estupendo!

Todos aplaudían, pero Lovino solo lo ignoro, sirviéndose mas arroz.

-Bueno, pues yo aspiro a estar en la escuela secundaria, con los gastos mas bajos de Japón.- comenzó Feliciano

Todos aplaudieron otra vez, sonriendo.

-De verdad, no necesitáis llegar a esos extremos para que pueda estudiar en la Eitoku.

-No es eso! Solo es la diversión que tenemos por ahorrar dinero!

"Todos están felices porque puedo asistir a la Eitoku. Todo el mundo esta trabajando duro por mi. Sencillamente no puedo decirles que quiero dejar la escuela. Para empezar nunca debería haber entrado allí."

_Flashback_

_La ceremonia de inicio en la Eitoku comenzó. Una chica muy hermosa comenzó a hablar, callando todo lo demás._

_-Felicidades estudiantes de primer y segundo año, son Emma Van Dijk. Buenas tardes a todos los de la Eitoku._

_-Wow, es hermosa! _

_-Parece que va a ser la única heredera de los negocios de los Van Dijk. Esta actualmente en Francia._

_Su madre comenzó a quejarse en voz alta sobre lo rica que era._

_Emma miro hacia Lovino, cruzando la mirada con el. _

_-Me gustaría dirigir unas palabras a todos aquellos que desean graduarse aquí. Por favor, escoged vuestro propio camino en la vida. De ese modo no tendréis que arrepentiros de vuestra vida en la escuela._

_Fin flashback_

"Entre en la Eitoku porque quería ser una persona como ella. Yo pensaba que tendría una vida tranquila en esa escuela. Odio a ese colegio. Odio a los F4, esos idiotas. No soporto la indiferencia de mis compañeros. Pero lo que mas odio es a mi mismo por no ser feliz."

* * *

La cafetería de Eitoku estaba llena. Estudiantes iban y venían de un lado a otro, riendo de sus compras. Todos comían en platos de porcelana, comida de lujo, con elegancia. Mientras, Lovino se quedaba con su antiguo bento.

"Esto no puede estar pasando"

Lo abrió y se dispuso a comer. Solo levantar la tapa, vio unas cosas que seguramente tenían que ser tomates.

"¿¡Esto son tomates!?"

-Tu debes ser Mattew William, el nuevo estudiante de 3C. ¿Ya has comido? Comamos juntos.

Unos chicos tenían rodeado a Matt, agobiando le, haciendo sentirle nervioso.

-Hay una mesa por ahí, vamos.

Lovino suspiro y entorno los ojos.

-William se sienta conmigo.

Matt suspiro aliviado, y se dirigió hasta la mesa de Lovino, sentándose rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias

-No es nada

-No estoy acostumbrado a que me hable mucha gente. Y no me gusta estar rodeado de ese tipo de gente.

-Hey... ¿Puede que seas una persona normal y corriente?

-¡Dios mio! ¡Eso esta mohoso!- dijo, señalando unos onigiris.

-Son solo algas. Así que en realidad eres un niño rico. ¿quieres probarlo?- pregunto, pasandole un onigiri.

-Gracias

Matt se lo llevo a la boca, dudoso, y lo probo. Su expresión cambió, y le brillaron los ojos.

-¡Esta buenísimo!

-¿De verdad?

-Si

Se rieron un rato, y después, Matt se levanto con la bandeja del almuerzo para tirar los restos. Choco con Gilbert Beilschmidt. Lo peor que podría haberle pasado. El vaso con zumo se estrello de lleno contra su camisa, y en el comedor se hizo un silencio abrumador. Lovino lo miraba todo con los ojos abiertos.

-Lo siento!

-Esta ha sido una forma extraña de presentarse.

-Esto.. Te pagare la factura de la tintorería

-¿La factura de la tintoreria? Me debes estar tomando el pelo.

Mientras decía eso, Gilbert se iba desabrochando la corbata. Al final se quito la camisa, quedando en una de interior negra.

-Vamos vamos Beilschmidt, no molestes a chicos lindos- intento decir Arthur.

-Oh, que lastima, me gustaría verte diez años mayor mon amour~ No tendrás alguna hermana mayor por ahí?

-Pero claro, esta frio. ¿Que pasa si pillo una neumonia y me muero?

Gilbert aparto los restos del vaso con el pie y se acerco mas a Mattew

-Yo, Gilbert Beilschmidt, voy a heredar el imperio que sostiene la economía en japón. ¿Has considerado alguna vez el futuro de japón?

Matt solo temblaba, cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

-¿!En que estas pensando!? ¡TE ESTOY HACIENDO UNA PREGUNTA!

-¡PARA...

Todos los alumnos se giraron para hacer caso al grito de Lovino. El solo fue consiente del grito que había pegado cuando todos se giraron para mirarlo, mas asombrados que nada.

-...ya... por favor...

Solo fue capaz de murmurar esas palabras, ya que Gilbert se fue girando poco a poco para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, cabreado. Lovino miro hacia abajo, con rabia y los puños cerrados.

-Perdónalo por favor.. No lo.. ha hecho... a propósito

Gilbert solo se acerco a el. Solo se quedo de pie, observándole desde arriba, mientras que Lovino miraba hacia abajo para evitar darle un puñetazo en toda su cara.

Después de unos segundos, se retiro, junto a todo el F4, dejando a Lovino con el miedo en la piel.

* * *

"He rezado mucho. Realmente mucho.. Pero al final he caído en su juego."

La nota en la taquilla de Lovino se veía por todas partes.

_From F4_

_·_

_·_

_·_

**~¿Review?~**

**Si os ha gustado comentad :D**

**~Espero haber hecho bien el caracter de Lovino~**

Hana yori dango


End file.
